Starscream
The former guardian of Trypticon Station, Starscream leads Megatron's legions of Seekers. Though, following his treachery, Megatron "Exiled" him to the Shadow Zone, where he presumably died to the ravages of time. His Commandership of the Seekers was replaced by his brother, Sunstorm. Biography War for Cybertron Aboard Trypticon Station, he was informed by Skywarp that Megatron managed to get aboard the Station and ordered for an Autobot legion to attack. He then told Jetfire that if they couldn't stop Megatron, they would have to surrender or destroy the station. He was assured by Jetfire that Megatron would fail and tells Jetfire that they know what Megatron is after. He begins to watch footage of Megatron and the Decepticons tearing through the Autobots, leaving him scared. After Megatron bursted into the Main Hub, Starscream ordered the Seekers to attack. After each Seeker was defeated, Starscream begged Megatron for mercy. He was given a choice to join the Decepticons, which Starscream accepted. He is branded a traitor by Jetfire, before ordering Skywarp and Thundercracker to chase after him and Skyfire. He tells Megatron that he knows what he is looking for, but only has the Map for it. He is ordered by Megatron to search for the Dark Energon, and flees Trypticon Station with Soundwave. He and Soundwave led a legion of Vehicons into attacking Kaon. He manage to slay the Vectan commander before flying up with two Vectans and drops them. He demands the Vectans to reveal the Gate to the Dark Energon chamber and is told by another Vectan Commander. He thanks the Commander before killing him. He and Soundwave find the Gates and begin to travel down it. Starscream was left frustrated to find another chamber. After Soundwave opens it, Starscream is attacked by Valve. He is tossed aside before coming back to jump on Valve. He saves Soundwave from being killed by shooting Valve in the back of his head, killing him. He then told Valve to stay dead. He enters the Chamber with Soundwave and is left in awe by the Dark Energon. He tries to grab the Dark Energon, only to be pulled back by Soundwave's tentacles. He asked what that was for and was told by Soundwave that he doesn't trust him. Starscream then told Soundwave of his History. He is told that they were being summoned back to the surface. Upon returning to the surface, he watches as all Vectans are killed and informs Megatron that they were the last of Vector Prime's tribe. He is told by Megatron that he is a Prime-Killer before joining Megatron to his new throne. He joined other Decepticons in chanting "All Hail Megatron". ''War for Cybertron Part 3'''' He is asked by Megatron the history of Dark Energon, which Starscream denied knowing of. He then listens to Megatron who reveals his plan to poison Primus. He suggests to use the Terminus Blade to bring Unicron back, but his idea is shot down when Megatron mentions that it was hidden by Nexus Prime. He is then ordered by Megatron to map out a route to the Core of Cybertron. Starscream recruited Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Nacelle before flying away. During the trip to the Core of Cybertron, he is asked by Skywarp if Megatron's plan will be worth it before hearing Thundercracker and Nacelle's concerns over bringing Unicron back from the Dead Universe. Starscream agrees, but fears that Megatron is too powerful before landing right next to Thundercracker. He mentions to the trio that he's heard of Decepticons more powerful than Megatron, before mentioning that he'd make a better leader than Megatron. He is told by Skywarp that they finished mapping out a route, and Starscream ordered the Seekers to return to Kaon. Upon return to Kaon, he informs Megatron that the Seekers mapped out a Route, before being ordered by the latter to defend Kaon from The Wreckers. Starscream ordered all Seekers to attack. He and Sunstorm entered a dogfight against Whirl and Jetfire. After Omega Supreme arrived at the Battle, Starscream ordered the Seekers to attack the Omega Sentinel. He is nearly obliterated by Omega Supreme, but was saved by Nacelle. He prepared to shoot Omega in the head, only to be shot away by Jetfire. He is chased by Jetfire through the Towers of Kaon, before causing Jetfire to crash. Starscream prepared to kill Jetfire, only to be shot by Skyfire. He is nearly killed by Skyfire, but is saved by Slipstream and returns to the battle. He tries to Bomb Omega Supreme, only to be grabbed by him and tossed aside. [[War for Cybertron Part 4|''War for Cybertron Part 4]]'' After the Autobots fled Kaon, he asked Soundwave what their next plans were. He is informed that Megatron is at the Core making Dark Energon, and they are ordered to Attack Iacon. Upon arriving before Iacon, Starscream ordered the Decepticons to attack. He managed to make his way into the Sewers underneath Iacon with Lugnut, Deadlock, Heist, and Quake. He lead the Team into Iacon, even leaving Deadlock to fight Yoketron. Before Lugnut could be killed by Wheeljack, Starscream shot the Wrecker. Starscream proceeded to free Lugnut and watched as he collapsed from exhaustion. Starscream managed to cut off Lugnut's arm and used his P.O.K.E. to free the Combaticons. Starscream introduced himself to the Combaticons and mentions that Shockwave has plans for them, before fleeing Iacon with them. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later in Kaon, Starscream enters Shockwave's lab and asks Megatron why they don't clone the Seekers. He is insulted by megatron's opinion that the Seekers are dumb. After Scattershot came to life, he was tasked alongside Thundercracker and Skywarp to watch Scattershot. Upon reaching the Prisoner Hold, he ordered Scattershot to place the Autobots in each cell, before he was injured by the Latter. Starscream ordered everyone to go after the fleeing Autobots. He ordered Soundwave to sound the alarm. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' A day later, he, Swindle, and Deep Dive were cloned into Seaspray. After the Omnicons were created, he was instructed by Megatron to attack Iacon again. At Iacon, Starscream led the Seekers into attacking. He later returned to Kaon, where he was injured by Megatron much to the horror of the Omnicons. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] A year later, after Optimus had been captured by the Combaticons and taken to Megatron, Starscream tried to warn Megatron that Metroplex had reawakened, only to be too late as Metroplex destroyed the Warp Cannon and killed Megatron. He took over Commandership of the Decepticons and ordered the Decepticons to flee to Kaon. He flew away with Blast Off. He later contacted Shockwave and ordered him to return to Kaon. He ignored Shockwave's pleas and informed him that Megatron is dead. In Kaon, he sits on Megatron's Throne, only to be told that he isn't worthy by Fallen Angel. He is informed that they have to flee Cybertron, and Starscream suggests using Dark Energon. He was informed that the Dark Energon could destroy them instead, and was told by Shockwave that they had to leave immediately. He ordered everyone to shut up. He then had a moment to think before ordering Shockwave to drain the Energon Pools. Fall of Cybertron Part 1 He travelled to Protohex and watched as Crosscut's Refinery Transport passed through Protohex. He then proposes a job to the Combaticons. After the Combaticons completed their job, Starscream ordered the Decepticon Armada to attack. He was later shocked when the Transport began to lift into the air. He ordered everyone to retreat and retreated with the rest of the Decepticons. After the Combaticons crashed the Transport, Starscream approached them with Blackout and Strika. He has the Combaticons and Fallen Angel arrested for denying his orders, and is insulted by Onslaught. He was asked by Strika what they were going to do, and Starscream suggested to exile the Combaticons in the Shadow Zone. He returned to Kaon and ordered all to witness his Coronation. After the Coronation, he spotted Rumble heading to the Kaon Dump and asked him what he was doing. He witnessed as Rumble kicked Megatron's head away, and was convinced and left. He then entered the SpaceBridge Chamber, where he ordered Knockout to open a portal to the Shadow Zone. He then ordered Blackout to push Fallen Angel and the Combaticons in, only to be shot in the back by Megatron. He ends up in the Shadow Zone and is severely beaten by a resurrected Megatron. He is scolded by Megatron for his failures, before being left behind. Starscream tries to escape the Shadow Zone, only to witness the SpaceBridge closing, trapping him in the Shadow Zone forever. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'' Relationships To be edited. Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 3 # War for Cybertron Part 4 # War for cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # The clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 2